


Just Drabbles

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My random drabbles from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pet Names

** Molly:  Honey? **

  
** Sherlock:  Oh, we are at the pet names stage then? **

  
** Molly:  ...I guess. It's more of a term of endearment...would you like a pet name? **

  
** Sherlock:  If you would like to give me one. **

  
** Molly:  Okay!...What should it be? **

  
** Sherlock:  I have one request. **

  
** Molly:  Yes? **

  
** Sherlock:  Don't call me Sherl. **

  
** Molly:  Sherl? That's awful! Why would I call you that? **

 

** Sherlock:  ......Nevermind. **


	2. Dishes

"Molly!?!" Sherlock called as he ran up the stairs. 

"What? What is it?" She ran into the living room with soapy water dripping from her hands onto her bare feet. 

"I just…what are you wearing?" He asked as a smirk slid across his face. 

Molly’s cheeks burned red as she looked down at herself. She was in nothing but her bra and nickers with an apron on top. 

"Well, you said you were going to be home for lunch. But silly me to actually believe you would be on time…I was trying to surprise you." She sighed and wiped her hands on the apron. "I saw the dishes sitting in the sink and just decided to do them." 

"You should do that more often." He eyed her as he disposed of his coat. 

"What? The dishes?" She wrinkled her nose as she returned to the sink. 

"No." He whispered as he untied the apron. "Surprise me."

"Oh." She giggled as she turned off the water. "Maybe I will." 


	3. Blushing

Sherlock and Molly sat silently across from each other at his parent’s dinner table. Both wore similar expressions of embarrassment, their cheeks burning red. 

"They were full on snogging!" Mrs. Holmes cried from the living room. "With his door closed!" Sherlock folded his hands together on the table and shifted uncomfortably. 

"Darling, please." Mr. Holmes tried. 

"They were supposed to be studying!" Mrs. Holmes words caused Molly to slide down in her seat, wanting to disappear. 

"I’m sure they had been…earlier." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. Sherlock finally looked up and smirked at Molly, getting her to smile back. 

"I thought they were just friends." She sighed. 

"Oh dear, they have never been just friends." He chuckled at his wife. Sherlock and Molly both blushed again and went back to staring at their hands on the table. "Come on Molly." He said as he walked into the kitchen. "I’ll drive you home." He gave her a warm smile. 

She nodded yes and stood up, grabbing her books. She gave Sherlock a half smile and walked towards the front door.

"Sherlock, aren’t you coming?" He gave his son a mischievous grin. Sherlock looked at him in shook and then stood up. 

"Yea." He smiled at his dad and followed after Molly. 


End file.
